board8fandomcom-20200216-history
(1)Mega Man vs (8)Tidus 2004
Results Tuesday, September 7th, 2004 Ulti's Analysis If there was ever an analysis to be made in tribute of my good friend Dustin (Heroic Mario), this would be the one, because God knows he got damn near everything wrong in the rest of the contest ~_^ Coming into this match, the 2003 Xsts projected Tidus to get 44.36% on Mega Man in this match. Most of the board believed that even though Tidus would likely not reach this number, he would at least break 40% in the match. Most people that is, with the notable exception of Heroic Mario. He believed from day one that Mega Man was going to win the contest, and en route to his victory, he would be able to break 60% on Tidus with ease. Needless to say, Heroic Mario was laughed at quite a bit whenever he noted his confidence in Mega Man being able to pull off the beat. But Heroic Mario vowed that he would be the only one laughing come match time. Needless to say, everyone that vowed that Tidus would break 40% were eating crow come match time. Not only did Mega Man start off the match on fire, but Mega Man absolutely obliterated the living **** out of Tidus from pillar to post for the entire 24 hours of the poll. Tidus was virtually never in the match at all, and not only that, but he never showed any signs of breaking 40% at all. And believe you me, there was not one single topic missed by Heroic Mario when it came to bragging about calling this match correctly. Many people, myself included, were dead wrong when it came to how well Tidus would do in this match. Mega Man killed him, and there is simply no other way of putting it. Tidus's loss in this match ranks as one of the worst ever suffered by a Square character. The worst part about this match is that it's nearly impossible to explain why Tidus collapsed so badly. He performed well in both contests previously, and given the fact that he is a Square character, there was little warning that he would do as badly as he did. Many things can be blamed for this, from the fact that Mega Man is the type of character that few people hate to the fact that a lot of people don't like Tidus to the possibility of Final Fantasy X itself fading. Whatever it was, Tidus absolutely bombed in this match. What does this set up? Tidus being beyond underestimated next year. Just you watch. I absolutely love the hell out of Mega Man, so seeing him show the projected strength necessary to take down Link was fine by me. But I also like Tidus, and actually think he is a good character. It was nice to see a humanized character in a Final Fantasy title that was not only the personification of what many of us would have done in his given situation, but a character who also matures to levels that most of us would be incapable of by the end of the game. Tidus is one of the finest examples of character development that there is, and even though most don't agree with me on this, I simply find him to be a good character. Nothing wrong with that. But this isn't about Tidus as much as it is Heroic Mario. Like I've been saying for two years, Heroic Mario >>> most of you people. He may have been well off in every other match that he tried to call, but the fact remains that he kicked all of our asses in this match. Bow down and pay the respect, fools =) Match Trends External Links * Match Updates * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category: 2004 Summer Contest Matches